Apocal Valley
Apocal Valley '''is the 5th stage of Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. In Overworld 1, Mario must locate the the small doorway in between the elevated starting platform and the star door, and then climb up the stair to reach the entrance. The level based off some kind of floating Aztec ruins. The layout consists of a bunch of grassy platforms connected by white stone bridges. There are two distinct levels to the stage. The first does not contain much of interest. The second contains a couple more bridges which lead to notable features, including a giant throne and a peculiar grassy platform with giant holes in it. One of these holes is the entrance to the Wing Cap. The stage is very short as well, and is mostly inhabited with Lakitus and Goombas. Levels '''Star 1: The Royal Stone's Treasure Mario begins at the bottom of the ruins and must climb to the giant the throne located at the top. Locate the giant wall kicking walls on a nearby platform and reach the top, avoiding Goombas, Fly Guys, and Lakitu. At the top, follow the wider path that leads to the giant chair, looking out for the Chuckyas on the way, and grab the star. Wing Cap! The Wing Cap warp ONLY appears in this mission! ''' Head up the wall and towards the path that does NOT lead to the throne and to the giant green platform with the holes. Jump through the '''FARTHER ONE '''and Mario will be warped to the Wing Cap Switch. The nearest one leads only to death. '''Star 2: Under the Bridge Mario must use a Purple Switch to make blocks that lead to a hidden cave under one of the bridges. When Mario reaches the top of the wall kicking wall, press the Purple Switch behind one of the pillars, then head to the bridge opposite of the switch. The giant platform under the bridge in front of the switch is NOT the right bridge. Jump on the boxes that spawn that lead to the star under the bridge. Star 3: Mystery of the Valley If Mario looks behind him from the start, he should see the star on an overhang under one of the platforms. However, Mario can not get to this by normal means. He must find a warp which leads here. When on top of the Wall kicking wall, look for the giant platform under one of the bridges (the bridge where the Star 2 was not). There is a grey checked platform that Mario must stand on to be warped to the star. Star 4: Piranha Plant Attack Mario must defeat 5 Giant Piranha Plants to make the star appear. 1 plant appears on each of the platforms on the bottom layer and the last one appears on the area directly on top of the wall kicking wall. The star goes to the platform with the Whomp on it at the bottom. This star appears VERY close to the edge, so dont accidentally jump off the stage. Star 5: The Secret of Apocal Valley Mario must collect 5 secrets located on top of ruins''' throughout the plains. Weirdly enough, the secrets are located on the same platforms as the 5 plants. The locations are as follows: # On the small rock jutting out from the platform behind the start # On top of one of the tall pillars across the bridge in front of the start. # On a small square the dead end paths after the Whomp # On a small stone triangle bellow the wall kick wall. # On top of the pillar on top of the stone wall kick wall. When Mario collects all 5, the star appears on top of the wall. '''Star 6: Spiko Lakitu & His Squad Head towards the giant area with the holes where the Wing Cap is located on the second level. Now there is a giant abomination Lakitu with spinies as the body along with some Lakitus and Fire Spitters (Kuromames). This boss is a Wiggler, so Mario must jump on its face three times before he surrenders the star. There is a spinning heart right on the stairs before the arena, just in case Mario gets burns too much. The easiest way to die though, is to be hit off the edge by Spiko. Enemies * Chuckya * Goomba * Lakitu * Kuromame * Mega Goomba * Whomp Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Legend of Zelda